Ouran-Haruhi in love
by blahdblah
Summary: What happens when Haruhi's mind races through scenarios, forcing her to make a decision, and quick. Rated M for later on!
1. Glorius moment wait what?

It was a beautiful summer's day, specifically out of the rainy season. Haruhi let out a shaky breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. How he had convinced her to grow her hair out was beyond her. As she gazed into the mirror, she looked to her hair, it was braided and wrapped around into a bun, then her eyes drifted down to her dress. It was beautiful, a formfitting white dress, but the ruffles on it made it have a bit more depth. it was strapless and she was wearing jean capris underneath the dress however, she never liked dresses, but today she needed it.

"Haruhi, your being paged." she looked to the door to see her maid of honor, Renge Houshakuji smile to her as she popped her head in the room.

"Thanks Renge." Haruhi turned to the giddy girl "How do I look?"

"Like a princess," she blushed a little "are you nervous?"

"Of coarse I am." she paused for a second and turned around, looking at herself as she quietly asked "Am I doing the right thing?"

"What? You've been friends with him since high school, he's one of your closest and best friends, one of the seven!"

"The seven?" she turned to Renge

"Ya, Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori, Honey, Tamaki, and, best for last, me."

Haruhi laughed a little "Ya, I think the actual best one would be the one who's at the altar right now."

Her heart skipped a beat, was this really the day? the day that she married him? she thought back to all of the fun she and him had together, the date that was set up, she had thought that she was going with someone else, then he showed up, and she was happy he did. the first time he found out about her severe fear of thunder storms, he found her in a church and moved a cloth over Haruhi, bringing her close to him as he put his headphones on her head so that she can't hear the thunder as they waited for the thunder and rain to stop. They were caught once, on Halloween, they ran from a prank that Tamaki and the other members of the host club, except Kyoya of course, were playing on them, they tripped a booby trap, one that brought up a net, forcing Haruhi and Hikaru in a very close space. She had to get them out, so she leaned over him, blushing a little as she realized where her chest was.

It wasn't until Renge spoke, that she realized that she was smiling "See? You love him, just thinking of him makes you smile."

Haruhi blushed a little, not realizing that she was smiling before now "Shut up," She put her hands to her reddened face, trying and failing to hide the fact that she couldn't stop smiling and blushing.

"Anyway, we need to go, it's time"

She froze, worry ran through her already frantic mind. What if things ended up badly and she wouldn't be able to speak to him because of a fight? What if the host club was on his side of the fight and they all leave her, including Renge? Her heart fell and he face became white

"Haruhi? snap out of it!" Range snapped her fingers in front of Haruhi's eyes, making her eyes refocus and her head shake a little in shock "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, it was nothing"

"It didn't look like nothing"

"It was just nerves, that's all"

"You know that you have nothing to worry about right? He only had his brother to trust, he never really trusted the host club with that much either, but you, your different, he trusts you completely, you have nothing to fear, leaving you would be like him leaving Kaoru, just not possible." She smiled a reassuring smile, trying to help.

Haruhi shook her head, smiling "Your right, what do I have to worry about? He trusts me completely, and everyone that knows him, knows that he has some trust issues." They approached the church's sanctuary's doors, they were in the same church that Hikaru found Haruhi in about six years began to play as Renge walked down the isle, and standing to the left with the brides maids.

"You look absolutely amazing Haruhi" Ranka, Haruhi's dad smiled as he looked at his daughter and her eyes nearly flooded with tears as she thanked him and hugged him. Ranka was dressed like a proper young gentleman, which was unusual for the transvestite.

"Thank you dad, you do too"

The doors opened, she walked in slowly, eager to get up to the altar, but being dragged back by her father. She looked at her father and remembered fighting with Tamaki on who would walk her down the isle

* * *

"Your father should be walking you! And I am your daddy, I just want to be the one to give daddy's little girl away, is that too much to ask Haruhi?" He had said

"Tamaki-sempi, I agree with my father walking me down the isle, that's why YOU won't be walking me, my FATHER will be" Tamaki pouted, but finally accepted her reasoning when she said "Besides, your one of the groomsmen, you can't walk me down, then go be a groomsmen"

"That reminds me Hika-chan, who's gonna be your best man?"

Hikaru smiled "Honey-sempi, do you really have to ask?" Hikaru's gaze turned to his brother, who nodded, making him smile.

"Well who is it?" Honey said through a mouth full of strawberry cake.

"Think about it Honey-sempi, who has Hikaru been closest to in this group?" Kyoya commented, not looking up as he wrote in his black book

'He still carried that thing around? I thought he only used it for the host club, but we had been out of the host club for a couple of years' Haruhi thought at the time

"Well I know he loves Haru-chan"

"Right, but who else?"

Honey thought for a moment "Kao-chan!"

Hikaru smiled and nodded

* * *

"Here Comes the Bride" was playing beautifully by a sting quartet, Tamaki's idea, Ranka humming along, making Haruhi giggling a little, then she looked at her groom. He looked stunning in his black tux, with his Ouran tie. As she looked to the tie she smiled, remembering how they met. He originally thought that she was a boy, then, with the thanks of Tamaki, he thought she was a gay boy. It wasn't until she had to change clothes and, when Hikaru and Kaoru tried to help her change, she kicked them out, having them realize that she is a girl. Ever since then, he knew he liked her, then it grew to love as they became closer on their date, that was set up by Kaoru. His hair was a little messy, but not to where it looks like he just rolled out of bed, it was cute, like his hair always is. She smiled brightly to him, and he smiled brightly back to her.

As they reached Hikaru, her father looked at Hikaru with a stern look. "You better take care of her, I know where you live" He smiled and chucked a little as Hikaru smiled sweetly

"I will, you have my word"

Haruhi hugged her father and felt him start to cry, his body shaking lightly, she whispered to him "Dad, don't cry, your going to get me started"

"I'm sorry, you just remind me so much of your mother"

Haruhi felt some tears fighting her to break through the surface, but she sucked them down, she didn't want to cry in front of this whole crowd. She released her father and assumed her position in front of Hikaru.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." Kyoya spoke with a smile, he'd gotten ordained as a minister for this very occasion, as he continued, Hikaru and Haruhi stood, looking lovingly at each other as they held hands, the world seemed to melt away and they didn't hear anything until Kyoya said. "If anyone has an objection as to why these two should not be joined in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace"

For a moment, it was quiet, then someone, that someone being Tamaki, yelled "Daddy doesn't like it!" He charged to the front of the sanctuary and held Haruhi, ripping her away from Hikaru

"I agree, my daughter shouldn't marry a twin, she may be able to tell you apart, but I still don't like it, you can still fool her, how do we even know that you're really Hikaru?"

BOOM!

Perfect, the icing on the cake to a horrifying event, now it was raining, not just raining, but thundering. The power went out in the church and the only time you saw anything was when lightning illuminated the room. Once the lighting flashed finally, everyone noticed Haruhi was gone, Tamaki and Hikaru started to frantically look for her as she hid in the same exact spot where she hid years ago. When they finally found her, they pulled her out in front of everyone Tamaki held a gun out to her, for her to take

"This is the only way to tell who you really love, it's either Hikaru, or me Haruhi, you have to shoot the one you don't want"

"What? I don't want to shoot anyone!"

"Fine" He put the gun to Haruhi's head "Which one of us will it be then?"

The gun cocked.

(Chapter Two is coming)


	2. It was just a dream?

"No!" She screamed as she shot up, sitting in her bead. Her night gown was soaked with sweat from her dream, more like nightmare. Ranka ran into her room, not wearing his wig, but having a full mud mask that he slept in.

"Haruhi! Are you ok?"

Still trembling she nodded "Y-ya dad, I'm fine, just a bad dream"

Ranka looked at his daughter with a concerned look on his face "Haruhi, you've been having a lot of nightmares, are you ok?"

She noded a little, looking down "Ya I'm fine, I promise" She smiled to her father, and he smiled back

"Ok, if you promise" He kissed her forehead and walked off to his room.

Haruhi checked the time, it was an hour before she has to wake up. She laid back down, staring at the ceiling. She didn't want to go back to sleep, in fear that she would go right back into the dream that turns into a nightmare. She sighed and got up, walking to the kitchen, figuring that she'd at least pack her boxed lunch before getting ready, then once ready for school, she'd go over her homework to make sure it's correct, since she knew the twins were going to ask to copy it anyway, and they never stop until she finally gives up and lets them copy as they cheer in unison and stand over her, reading her homework. Once she made her lunch, she grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom, the entire time she was in the shower, she replayed the wedding in her mind. Wanting it to happen, but to shy to act upon it, she didn't think Hikaru liked her, how naïve. She got dressed in her uniform, she hadn't tied the tie yet as she looked over her homework.

"Haruhi, why are you still up? I would have thought that you went back to bed" Ranka entered the room in a flowery dress, hair done to perfection.

Haruhi looked at the clock "Dad, what do you mean, I'm supposed to leave in ten minutes"

"You didn't go back to bed, I heard you" Ranka smiled a sweet smile as his daughter glared a little

"Dad!"

"What? Am I not allowed to lay in my bed and listen to my little girl make her lunch? Why don't you just rip my heart out Haruhi!"

'Why is he always so melodramatic?'

She sighed "Dad, you know that's not what I meant"

"Well it's how it sounded, excuse me for feeling worried about my daughters well being that I listen to what she's doing!"

Haruhi shook her head and grabbed her bag and lunch "I got to go dad, I'll see you when I get home"

"Goodbye Haruhi" He jumped up and hugs her tightly, not letting go for a little bit "Have a wonderful day at school Haruhi"

"I will dad" She smiled to her father as she walks out of the door to get to school.


	3. Dealing at School

"Haruhi, wake up!" The twins said in unison as they arrived to class. Haruhi had laid her head down after getting to class early, as usual, the twins walked up and, thinking she was faking it, they poked her side to see if she was awake. She slowly sat up and looked at them sleepily.

"Are you ok Haruhi?" Hikaru said, raising an eyebrow as Kaoru looked at Haruhi with some concerned expression on his face.

"What? Ya I'm fine, just didn't get that much sleep last night?"

"Why not?"

"I had a..." She looked at Hikaru, then Kaoru "nothing, it's nothing"

"Oh come on Haruhi, you know you can tell us" Kaoru looked at her as he spoke, both of them moving in unison as they sat down, Hikaru on her right, Kaoru on her left. After they sat, they leaned forward on their arms and rested their heads on their hand. The way they moved looked like Haruhi was in the middle of a mirror, them moving in exact unison

'Do they practice this at home or something? Or are they just really that in sync? Or have they been too close together that they know each and every one of each other's ticks and movements'

"I know I can, but"

"But? But what? Oh, so there is something she's not telling us" They spoke with interest in their voices.

"It's nothing okay guys? I'm really not in the mood right now"

"Aww, that's no fun" They pouted simultaneously.

She sighed "I just had a bad dream okay?"

"What was it about?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because we want to know what you dream about"

"Well this was a bad dream so it shouldn't matter"

"Why won't you tell us?"

"Because I just don't want to

* * *

In the host club, Haruhi was dozing off before any clients arrived.

"Tama-chan, shouldn't we wake her up before the ladies get here?"

"Why? She's so cute when she sleeps"

"Besides, the look of her sleeping may be quite a profitable gain, the girls would go crazy" Kyoya chimed from behind his book

"But she's in my spot Kyo-chan!"

"Ok, Mori-sempi, would you please move Haruhi to her area" Kyoya sighed before he spoke.

Mori picked her up, bridal style and looked at Kyoya, then nodded, walking over to Haruhi's area and he set her down. Right as he let her go, she screamed as the shot straight up on the couch, stunning Mori. He jumped back so she wouldn't hit him as she shot up, his eyes wide. The next thing she knew, the host club was crowded around her, trying to make sure that she was okay.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" They all said in unison, except Mori who just continues his wide eyed gaze at Haruhi.

Tamaki wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She pushed him off "Sempi, get off!" She shoved him off of her and he looked at her

"Oh come one Haruhi, tell daddy what's wrong!"

"Tamaki-sempi, it's nothing ok? I don't want to talk to it"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at her comment "Don't want to talk about it hmm?"

She looked at Kyoya "No I don't, I don't want to talk about it, and shouldn't we be letting guests in?"

Tamaki looked at the clock "Oh, your right Haruhi! We can work on getting her to tell us what's wrong another time, but now we have to entertain the girls!" He walked to the door and unlocked it, then he went to his place to welcome the girls.

Todays turnout was amazing, especially Haruhi, which was good because it kept her mind off of the most recent nightmare. Each time, it was a different guy, but each time they were part of the host club. The last one had been Mori, which made the fact that she woke up to him standing over her even worse. Each time it was the same, everything would be going perfectly until Kyoya asked if anyone had any objections. Tamaki jumped up and yelled, pulled her away, the rain started and, this time, instead of the twin comment, Ranka said "He never speaks, how can I be sure that you actually love Haruhi?" and she always awoke at the same moment, the cold metal being pressed to her head and her feeling the vibration as the gun cocks.


	4. Walk Home--Confrontation

'I wonder how long it'll take them to notice I left early' Haruhi wondered as she began her commute home ' Kyoya-sempai will probably realize it soon, assuming he didn't see me leave. Tamaki-sempai probably wont notice for a while, if at all though' She laughed a little under her breath at her thought 'After all, it did take him forever to realize I'm a girl. "If he hadn't had walked in on me, he probably would still think I'm a guy' Haruhi sighed lightly"He's so oblivious" she mumbled as she looked up to the sky. It was dark. The clouds looked angry as they stay, suspended in the sky, hovering over the town, full and ready to burst. 'Please don't rain, at least not until i get home. Please.'

As iff acting on the sole need to defy her wishes, she felt a small, wet drop on her arm. As she looked up again to the deep grey sky, she felt a larger drop on the tip of her nose. She looked straight for any shelter that might suffice until the drowsy sky cleared. She spotted a very thick tree and quickly moved under it's vast amount of branches and leaves.

'As long as it doesn't thunder, I'll be-'

Her thoughts were cut off by a loud clap from up above the tree, causing her to jump, dropping the school books she was holding. Before she could open her eyes, a pair of arms were wrapped around her, forcing her face into the chest of an unknown man. Soon she felt the figure lift her up, almost effortlessly. She felt him move. A car door opening? She opened her eyes to see that she was in fact in a vehicle. A rather nice one at that. AS she opened her eyes, she saw the spacious room between rich leather seats. It was so expensive. Once her eyes adjust, she realizes she in in the back of a limousine. As she looked around, she noticed the door was still open, and her mysterious savior was no where to be seen. BOOM! Another bolt slices through the sky, assaulting her ears with its loud slap. She quickly curled into a ball in the floor board. She felt the car adjust a little as her savior returned. She looked up, seeing the large man with her school books. Still shaking, she looks harder, looking at his face.

"M-Mori-sempai?" She muttered, barely audible.

Mori noticed her trembling state and picked her up off of the floor. HE drew her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her slender frame. It took a moment to get used to the sudden contact, but she closed her eyes as she began to relax in her sempai's arms. The limo begins to move. After a while, it stops. They stay in the limo, Mori holding Haruhi, until the rain stopped and the sun poked it's head out from the clouds. Mori was the the first to pull away as he looked down at her.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Kyoya."

"Did he see me leave?"

Mori nodded, "Told me to follow you"

Haruhi blushed a bit 'They're looking after me'

"About earlier, in the club room. Im sorry if i shocked you or anything." Haruhi said softly, resting her head back on his chest.

"It's ok"

Haruhi looked up and saw that they were parked outside of her apartment complex.

"You took me home?"

"It was raining"

"Thank you"

"Mmm" he nodded a little

Haruhi smiled as she gathered her things 'Wow, he really doesn't talk, does he?' Her smile instantly vanished

_"He never speaks, how can i be sure you actually love my Haruhi?"_

The words her father said in her dream rang through her head.

"You ok?"

"I-I'm alright. Thank you for taking me home. See you tomorrow" Without another word, she left a confused Mori and went into her apartment.

'How long were we in there? Dad's already gone'

She walked straight to make herself some dinner. After she ate, she grabbed her school bag. As she opened the bag to get her homework, she noticed a white couldn't remember receiving one though. What was even more odd, was that it was bone dry. Practically everything in her backpack was at least a little bit wet, except for the envelope. As she turned it in her hands, trying to find any clue as to what's inside, she saw that the face of the envelope had her name on it. She looked inside and pulled out a note that read:

_Haruhi,_

_I was going to offer you a ride home, since it was going to rain. However, you left early, so I'm sending Mori-sempai in my place. I apologize, i would go, but Tamaki would like to speak with me. Anyway, I will be coming to speak with you tonight at 8:30. Yes, i have already spoken to your father about this._

_Much Obliged,_

_Kyoya Ootori_

'Figures' Haruhi scoffed a little 'I can't get away from them. Even at a time that I'm pretty sure will only make things a lot worse.' She looked over at the clock 'Crap, 7:45. That only gives me 45 minutes to get this place presentable and change out of my uniform. Should I make snacks? It would be courteous. I doubt that he'd eat that much though. What should I make?'

As she pulled a plain t-shirt over her head, she heard a knock at the door. Thank god she chose to change last. She adjusted her shirt asnd walked out of her room, though the living room, and opened the door.

"Good evening Kyoya-sempai"

"Hello Haruhi" He said as he looked at the young girl.

"Please, come in" She spoke as she moved out of the way, allowing him to enter.

"Thank you"

"I'm sorry sempai, I don't really have many snacks, would you like some tea and some cake?"

Kyoya cocked an eyebrow upward, surprisingly "I thought you didn't really care for sweets"

"Well I don't, but my dad's birthday was a couple of days ago, we still have some cake left over. It's probably not what your used to though"

"No, I'm sure it'll be fine, thank you."

As Haruhi returned, holding a tray with two cups of tea, as well as two pieces of cake, she sat on the floor, placing the tray on the table.

"So, you said that there was something you wanted to talk about sempai?"

"Yes Haruhi, I have a question for you"

"What is it"

"How long have you loved Mori-sempai?"

Haruhi nearly choked on her tea as he finished his sentence "W-What? Where did you get that idea from?"

"Oh, a number of things. then you were sleeping in the club today, you were dreaming of him, weren't you? You see, when you were dreaming, I heard a faint mumble of his name before he moved you. When you woke up, you shot straight up, nearly colliding with Mori-sempai. When you noticed it was him, your pupils dilated a bit, and you cheeks flushed. Usually when you have that kind of reaction, you were dreaming about the person you are looking at. From my observations, you were either having a, hoe should I say it, very nice, dream about Mori-sempai, or a nightmare about him. I lean more towards the first because, normally, you would shy away from people in your nightmares, and you wouldn't blush at the mention of his name."

Haruhi's eyes widened a little, before she looked down, ashamed that her actions have caused someone to think that she was in love with Mori-sempai. Did Mori think she is in love with him? Is that why he was so kind? Or was it because Kyoya put him up to it?

"Be that as it may, I am not in love with Mori-sempai"

"Then was it a nightmare?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Even Haruhi was surprised by her raised voice

"Very well. I'm sorry to have brought up, what i now understand is, a touchy subject"

"It...It's not. I'm sorry Kyoya-sempai"

"It's fine. I should be leaving now, i have homework to attend to. Good-bye Haruhi, I will see you tomorrow"

"Oh um, good-bye Kyoya-sempai"

She walked him to the door and when he left, closed it, leaning her back against the wood as she slid down, into a sitting position


End file.
